No Title as of Yet
by Ophie
Summary: this is, yes, yet ANOTHER Lily and James fic. Don't judge! Just come read it first, then judge...It's Post Hogwarts,Lily and James time, by the way.
1. Disclaimer and Some Notes

THE UNNAMED FIC

If you have a suggestion for the name, drop me a line….please?

This is a new Lily and James story for me, and I hope it's not too cliché…

It's set Post-Hogwarts, just to let you know.

I've decided to make this rated PG-13, due to swearing and some innuendo in this story. 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

Harry Potter and anything from the 4 books is/are © J.K. Rowling

Colin, I guess, belongs to me. But he's gone for awhile after the first chapter.

Alphabetic Cast of Characters:

****

Sirius Black: James' Best Friend, you know all about him.

****

Lily Evans: One of our Heroes, Quidditch Referee and Auror in training.

****

Colin Ezquhart: Lily's on and off boyfriend.

****

Arabella (Bell) Figg: Lily's best friend

****

Ché Herband: Friend of Lily's,

****

Remus Lupin: Another of James' friends, great guy, despite the lycanthrope.

****

Luscius Malfoy: Nasty, evil man, who won't come into the story for awhile.

****

Narcissa Malfoy: Wife of Luscius

****

Aine Morgan: Girlfriend of Remus, Chaser for the Applebee Arrows

****

Peter Pettigrew: Friend of James, Sirius and Remus, also accomplice to Voldemort

****

Celia Potter: sister of James Potter, also plays Quidditch

****

James Potter: One of our Heroes, Auror in training and Heir to Godric Gryffindor

Other Characters will appear as I make them up. Ha…enjoy.

J 


	2. Chapter One: Broomstick Envy

****

Chapter One: Broomstick Envy

"Oh, I don't know Bell, I think it might be just a little too big!" someone laughed. James Potter looked up, but saw no one. It wouldn't have bugged him that someone was talking loudly except for:

The voice sounded familiar and The voice was feminine. 

Putting down what he had been looking at, James walked around the shelf, and to the next isle, where he saw two young witches, who were looking at brooms.

"Colin got a new one for Christmas." One, with pretty red hair was saying "It's huge. But then, you know men and their obsession with the size of their broomsticks." 

The two dissolved into laughter, and the brunette beside the red-head said

"But seriously, Lily, which are you going to get? Colin said to pick any one you want. So pick already!" 

"It takes time, picking the right broom." The red head- Lily- breathed in deeply "You need to get a _feel_ for the broom."

"How about this one?" Bell- James figured she must be Bell- held up a long, thin broomstick that shone beautifully. He hoped Lily wouldn't pick that one. While it was pretty, it certainly was not the best make. He was sure she would not get more than a year, maybe two, out of it.

"Well now, while I like big broomsticks as much as the next witch, mostly because they're so much _fun._" Lily said, and then really began to laugh, joined by her friend. After they had fallen about, and received some dirty looks from the sales clerk, Bell picked herself up and said.

"Seriously, what do you think?"

"It's nice, but the make's shoddy. Wouldn't last very long." Lily said, taking the broomstick from her friend and placing it in it's stand.

"Now this one." She said, pulling out another, smaller broomstick "This one is just right. Not too big or too small, polished, and firm. If I am not mistaken, it's by the makers of the Nimbus series. It probably flies like a dream, smooth as honey in hot tea."

Bell looked at Lily "So it's the one?" she asked

"Oooooh baby, is it ever!" the girl began to dance with the broomstick, while Bell grinned. The grin, however, turned to concern as Lily headed right for a shelf. She hit it, and spun. James decided this was his cue to step in. However, just as he was about to, a tall, blonde man appeared, and caught Lily by the arm. She grinned, and cried 

"Colin!" grabbing him in a hug, and squishing the broom between them. James stepped back, and left, puzzling over the familiarity he had felt for those two girls.

"Prongs! There you are! I was going to just go eat without you. What took you so long?" Sirius, James' best friend called, sprinting up to him. James blinked.

"Huh? Sorry Padfoot. Just thinking."

"Met a girl, huh?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow 

"Saw a girl. Didn't get a chance to meet her." James told him sadly.

"Why not?" Sirius, who though that it was a major character flaw on his friend's part to be shy of girls, demanded

"She had a boyfriend." James told him "Which is a shame. She was…perfect. Red hair, broomstick skills, a great laugh." He sighed. James had a tendency to fall in love quite easily. The problem was, he had the worst judgement. His last girlfriend had treated him like crap, and then left him. She's been so sweet, so kind…or so James said. His friends had failed to see how Alicia, who was tall, leggy and gorgeous, despite her nastiness, could be nice. 

"Tough luck mate." Sirius said, and then grinned "But wait until you hear this. Remember that girl I met in 7th year? The Gryffindor who I couldn't ever remember having met before?"

"Yes…" James lied. Truthfully, he couldn't remember most of Sirius' conquests.

"We're having lunch with her!" Sirius said, practically bouncing. James stopped

"wouldn't you rather eat alone with her?" he asked

"I want you to come, and tell me if you notice any major character flaws." Sirius told him. Sirius had a thing for Character flaws. It was one of his favorite words, and he over-used it. He'd dumped his last girl friend, because she had a Major character flaw- she'd shaved her head, and Sirius 'Couldn't stand bald chicks.'

James sighed. "Fine, I'll come. " he told his friend "but don't expect me to make conversation."

The two friends walked to a local pub, and sat down at one of the round tables. James took out a copy of "Keeper- The Only Quidditch Magazine" and began to read. Sirius sat beside him, looking like a happy puppy. 

"Hello Sirius." A voice said. Both men glanced up. Sirius grinned, and James gaped. The speaker was none other than Belle, Lily's friend. James smiled.

"Belle, can I introduce you to James Potter, former Head Boy at Hogwarts, and all time Quidditch champ?"

"Pleased to meet you." James said. The girl's face broke into a smile 

"You too James. Didn't I see you lurking around the Quidditch shop awhile ago?" she asked, sitting down.

"I don't lurk.' James told her "I skulk. And I thought perhaps you'd be too busy talking about men's broomsticks to notice me."

Sirius looked from Belle to James. "Did I miss something important?" he asked. Both ignored him.

"Ah! So you were listening!" Belle grinned. James found this a charming trait- she was perfect for Sirius.

"She isn't the one you were talking about…is she James? She hasn't got red-hair." Sirius said, trying to get his attention.

"Shut up Sirius." James told him, hiding behind his magazine.

"Oooh! You mean Lily." Belle said.

"Lily who?" asked Sirius

"Lily Evans. She was Head Girl when James was head boy." Belle told him, looking James up and down. James snapped his fingers. Of course, that's where he recognized her from. Quiet, shy, brilliant Lily Evans. He's never really thought of her as pretty before.

"Evans, Evans…" Sirius mused, trying to remember.

"Yes?" Another voice joined their conversation, and James glanced up to see Lily standing beside Belle.

"Lil! You came. I didn't think you were going to…thought you and Colin wanted to get a room or something equally intimate, such as a bush."

"Shut up Belle." Lily said, face falling

"What's up?" Belle asked, looking at Lily with concern.

"He's with her. You know, Loria?" Lily sighed, and sat down. "We're only friends, Lil. Loria is a very important business contact, Lil. I'll be back later, Lil, I am just going to screw Loria's brains out, Lil!" she cried out, slamming a fist on the table. 

Sirius and James exchanged glances, and Belle moved the cutlery well out of Lily's reach.

"The bastard!" she exclaimed, patting her friend on the back. "Did he at least let you keep the broom?"

"Yes." Lily said, smiling slightly.

"He probably didn't want it, size envy you know." Belle told her. James wrinkled his forehead. And here he had been under the impression that guys thought about those sorts of things a lot!

The waiter showed up then, and took their orders. Much to James' surprise, Lily ordered a large, rare steak.

"I eat meat when I am angry…red meat…juicy meat.' She explained between bites. James laughed. She sounded like Remus just before a full moon.

While they ate, James studied Lily. She was fairly pretty- a little on the chubby side, but he didn't mind that. Her laugh was extraordinary, like…James couldn't place it. It was just very pretty. 

"Do you want to catch a film?" Belle asked suddenly. James raised an eyebrow

"A muggle film?" he asked stupidly.

"Yea. There's a new one, 'Star Wars', showing, and I want to see it." Belle said. Lily grinned.

"We could stop by Colin's on the way, and use a little shrinking spell…" she said

"Ouch, that's really hitting below the belt." Sirius quipped, sending Lily into peals of laughter.

"Too true, too true." She told him. "Shall we be off then?"

A/N: I said I'd put out a new l/j story to keep you entertained, didn't I? 

****

Stuff that I should mention

Everyone is two years out of Hogwarts. Lily and James were never friends. In fact, Lily was friends with none of the Marauders, they hung out with entirely different people.

The story has some swear words and innuendo, and I don't feel that I should have to apologize for them. They will not disappear as the story continues. 


End file.
